Out of Order
by Rosa Blythe
Summary: Bearville/Doctor Who crossover. A phone booth in Bearville's Market Place isn't the normal Jr. CyBearGuide phone booth, as CambriaSpeedRacer soon discovers...


**A/N: Inspired by some joking about Bearville and Doctor Who with my brother. For CambriaSpeedRacer, blatantly stated the time. For the Doctor, sometime in Series 7 Part 2. Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, and Bearville is owned by Build-a-Bear Workshop. I do own CambriaSpeedRacer (she's my character), AJ2Hip1000000 (I checked, and there is no existing account named that) and RiverQTPie, but that's about it. And no offense to anyone who actually _chose_ the name AJ2Hip- it was a tease at the numbers that came after the name :)**

* * *

It was around Easter 2010 in Bearville, and CambriaSpeedRacer was doing shopping for egg chairs at Store Fur All Seasons when her phone rang. Checking who called and seeing it was her friend, RiverQTPie, she answered it.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's. We're beary sorry to inform you that the only thing we have in stock right now are fries. Would you like to order that?" she asked.

"Ha, ha," River said. "Listen, one of the AJ2Hips is calling a Junior CyBearGuide meeting at the HQ. You coming?"

"Hmm..." Cambria said. "Which AJ2Hip?"

"I think 1000000," River replied. "AJ2Hip is way too common."

"I'm coming," Cambria told her. "I'm at Store Fur All Seasons, so I'll just take the phone box teleport thing at the Market Place."

"Heard it's broken," River warned. "Might want to be cautious."

"I will," Cambria assured her. "See you soon." She hung up and left the store.

Upon spotting the phone booth, she headed toward it, but then stopped. She was unsure if she should open it. River had warned it was potentially broken.

_Worth a shot,_ Cambria thought, and opened the doors. She wandered in and was shocked at what she saw. The hexagonal console in the center, the blueish light illuminating the room. But Cambria didn't care about those. Only one thing.

"It's... it's... it's bigger on the inside!" Cambria exclaimed to no one. _Get a hold of yourself,_ she thought. _Cub Condos bigger on the inside and no one says anything!_

She walked out and closed the doors. _What to do, what to do..._ Suddenly an idea hit her.

She ran into the LumBear Yard and grabbed a small plank of wood, rope, duct tape, and a permanent marker. She bought the stuff and ran outside.

* * *

15 minutes later, Cambria walked into HQ. "Am I late?" she asked.

"Nah, we're still waiting on AJ2Hip1000000," River said.

"Wasn't she organizing this?" Cambria asked, brushing her brown hair back.

"Yeah. Got occupied though." River shrugged. "What took you so long?"

"Let's just say I alerted everyone that the Market Place phone booth really is broken," Cambria said, her blue eyes twinkling and a small smile appearing on her face as she thought of what she had done.

* * *

The Doctor and Clara were walking through the Furbulous Fashion District, heading to the TARDIS.

"I'm serious, Doctor," Clara said. "I've never played Hide and Seek like that. How in the world did I tag everyone?"

"Well, I have played before," the Doctor replied. "And I've met people who could tag everyone the first time they played. Perhaps you were like them."

They arrived at the location the TARDIS was parked at, only to find that, hanging around it with rope, was a wooden sign, with big black letters saying "OUT OF ORDER". The duo just stared at the sign.

"Any possibility that someone thought the TARDIS was something else entirely?" Clara asked, breaking the silence.

"Very well likely," the Doctor answered, taking the sign off.

"How is it a red phone booth, anyway? Wasn't it a blue police box?"

"I fiddled around with the chameleon circuit," the Doctor told her. "I must admit, I do prefer the blue police box, don't you?"

The two walked into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind them.

_VWORP_

_VWORP_

_VWORP_

And the TARDIS was gone.

But they didn't notice a brown haired, blue eyed girl with an egg chair behind her, smiling, watching them as they left.


End file.
